Nix
Nix was created by Cr0me History Early Life Lorelei Rinse was the only daughter of Naomi. They were quite poor and were forced to move constantly. Eventually, they moved to a small residence near Hillbrook Asylum, where Naomi got a job as a Lumberjack. Lorelei had very little in terms of things to do, but she took great enjoyment in swimming. Discovering the river One day, Lorelei went on a small walk, where she eventually discovered a river. Enchanted with it's presence, she decided to swim in it. While there, she encountered a patient from Hillbrook Asylum named Georgie Trent. He proceeded to pull her underwater and try to kill her under the waves, but was pushed away. When Lorelei got out of the water, she saw that Georgie was being pulled under the water, struggling desperately for life, before disappearing under the waves. When he reappeared, his body was scarred with a knife. Seeing this, Lorelei screamed and ran away, seeing a figure in the water before she left it. Becoming Nix The body was discovered two days later, as more and more inmates were being dragged down the river. As this continued, Lorelei became more and more isolated from her mother and locking herself in her room. One night, Naomi discovered Lorelei's had disappeared and proceeded to search for her with the help of some neighbours. Naomi eventually discovered a lake where Lorelei had been attacking Patient #250. When Naomi realized that her daughter was responsible for murdering many inmates, Naomi scolded her. This encouraged Lorelei to attack her mother, supposedly transforming into a giant wave and trying to drown her in the river. Lorelei then revealed her identity as Nix, before being surprised by Naomi's friends, who had also been looking for Lorelei. She was then knocked out, and was taken into custody. Incarceration Lorelei was then taken to Hillbrook Asylum, where she never used her water powers. Her mother tried to visit a couple times, but it never really worked out. Every time she came, the two would argue for long periods of time. Supposed Death Naomi's last visit was ironically the same day that Chris Romano went insane. Many inmates took this as a chance to try and escape, including Lorelei, who made a security guard trip on a wet floor and hit his head against the floor. She made her way for the river, eventually followed by many other guards. She tried diving into the water, but ended up hitting her head against a rock at the bottom, killing her on impact. Legacy and Supposed Haunting of Hillbrook's Territory Following Lorelei's death, Patient #250 was found dead, apparently after drowning in her sink. Security cameras picked up the silhouette of a watery figure. There was a message written on her wall stating "Beware of Nix, protector of the river". Patient #425 later attempted to escape, but was found mutilated and deceased a week later. The watery figure has still been sighted a couple times.